


OCEAN ORBS

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: meme series (bc im a copycat) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, memeseriesbcimacopycat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>danyul looked @ fill in his brighT bleu orbz<br/>""my ohteepee is u + me""" he said to his blUshing bf<br/>":O"</p>
            </blockquote>





	OCEAN ORBS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunala/gifts).



> everything is ur fault

danyul looked @ fill in his brighT bleu orbz  
""my ohteepee is u + me""" he said to his blUshing bf  
":O"  
"filip r u ok?????" he aksed as filip died of shok.  
....

"derly beloved were gathered her tuday bc danyul culdnt keep his hands off filip," da minister glard @ meh.

"GOD IT WASNT MY FALT FILIP WAS DA 1 HOO CULDNT STA ALIVE" danyul stormd out of the funeral.

then filip roz frum his cofin and stormd out w/ danyul

the end

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
